


Stripes (M!DB/Cicero)

by Nudebeme



Series: Chac and Cicero [10]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1489780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nudebeme/pseuds/Nudebeme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As far as companionship goes, Cicero was miles above anyone else. He fills so many roles in Chac’s heart..it’s madness.»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stripes (M!DB/Cicero)

"Stop it, Cicero, no more!" Chac whines, reaching behind himself with a rough hand and groping for the Imperial’s fingers.

"But Cicero’s almost done! You can’t stop now!" 

"You’re like a monkey with those hands! Picking and picking!" 

"But it’s what Cicero does!" He begs, Cicero’s legs where wrapped around the elf’s torso from behind, his hands deep into the dreads that fell like stripes across his pale chest. He’d spent a good hour into Chac’s nap plucking bits of grass and pine needles from his wild hair, and he was in no mood to stop. It was soothing, maybe even addicting, being able to groom his lover like the Keeper he was. 

"I don’t want the grass gone, it adds character!" Chac whines, soon tossing and turning but Cicero’s grip was like a vice around him. 

"You’re full of tripe, Listener." Cicero grunted, holding on tight until the elf decidedly gave up, and went lax in his grip. 

"You just don’t understand my needs." Of course there was a reason why Chac couldn’t be groomed. Vilkas would see his freshly manicured locks and go into a panic.. well. He couldn’t avoid it now..

"Cicero has needs as well." He sings, plucking yet another piece of straw from his hair. "And they involve making sure the Listener is kept." He could feel Chac’s chest heave a great sigh, and Cicero knew then he’d trapped him. Chac had trouble saying no lately, and he loved it.

"Go ahead then, you monkey."

Cicero tittered with joy, and Chac couldn’t help but feel happy then. Worries aside, he was gifted with Cicero’s joyful humming as he is lovingly preened into the night.


End file.
